Frontline
by IloveDally
Summary: When Ponyboy and Johnny are challenged to a street race it changes everyone's live. Bringing memories and new love for everyone. Common OC/Greaser guy from Outsiders. Please read and Review. Edited by: JohnnyPonyboy
1. Chapter 1

Frontline

**Frontline**

**Author: ILoveDally**

**Editor: JohnnyPonyboy **

Chapter 1

I was walking down the street with my friend Ponyboy one day. It was pretty hot out that day seeing as summer had just ended.

"Hey Johnny what do you wanna do today?" Ponyboy asked with confusion in his voice as he brushed sweat from his forehead.

"Shoot I dunno Pony I just wanna do something tuff man. I mean we hadn't done nothing since summertime." I said with a bored, tiring yawn.

"Hey look their selling frozen pizza. I want some!" Ponyboy yelled, grabbing my arm.

"Ok let's go see how much it is." I replied, chuckling at the sight of my friend acting like a little kid.

"Hey fellas." Dally said from the corner.

"Oh hey Dallas What'cha been up to?" I asked.

"Just got this job here. Nothin to do. Darry won't let me hang around his place so, I wanted to keep cool back here." Dally explained.

"Never thought you'd get a job, Dal." Ponyboy said, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. You greasers are scaring away my money." Dally said, looking passed us.

"Yeah, _we're_ scaring away your costumers." I said sarcastically.

"So what trouble have you boys been into?" Dally asked.

"None really." I answered shrugging.

"Oh well, I need to tell you something. There is a street race today so you don't wanna go to the park cause they are having it all around those streets." Dally said in a serious, yet bored, voice.

I wasn't listening 'cause I had my eyes on the pizza behind him.

"Ay! Johnny!" Dally yelled, snapping his fingers at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Like I said don't go near it." Dally repeated.

"Ok we won't Dally." I told him. "Now can we have a pizza or not?"

Dally rolled his eyes and got two for us. "1 Dollar and 50 cents. I gave you s discount."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Dal." Pony said, digging in his pocket.

Dally passed the two over to us. "Hey don't forget to cook them." He reminded us.

Ponyboy and I liked to just eat them frozen.

"Where do you want to eat these?" Ponyboy asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere." I answered, walking toward the park.

"Hey Johnny we can't go to the park." Ponyboy said, trying to grab my arm.

I just walked on.

"Johnny lets go" Ponyboy said, looking at the cars sitting n the front.

"No I wanna see this." I told him, walking to the swings.

"You remember what Dally said bout coming over here they will find us and challenge us." Ponyboy said.

"No they won't were just walking past." I told him, rolling my eyes. "Sides you're only fourteen and noticeably at that."

"Well, well, well." Said the voice from behind us. We turned around and saw some Soc behind us. Or I think he was a Soc.

"Look who came to watch the race." The Soc said, with some stupid grin on his face.

"Now we ain't looking for any trouble." I said letting my frozen pizza fall to the ground. .

"Well your gonna race for 6,000 dollars or we kill you." another Soc said.

My mind went blank. I really had nothing to lose. "Okay. I'll race." I told them, trying to look tough.

"Me too." Ponyboy said, tossing his pizza at on of the Socs.

I grabbed Ponyboy and drug him away. "No Pony. You're not gonna do this. You could get caught and jailed."

"But I want too. Just cause I'm younger doesn't mean I'll get caught!" Ponyboy argued.

"That's not what I mean. Look think of it this way. What would Darry say?" I asked.

Ponyboy bit his lip.

"Exactly."

We argued a little more when Dally found us just where he told us not to be.

"Christ! What did I tell you guys?" He said with a frown. "Hey Butt head! I'll race with 'em."

We both looked over.

After a minute of him arguing with the Soc I thought he'd forgotten about us.

"What did I tell you guys?" Dally repeated.

"Well it wasn't me Dally. Johnny wouldn't listen to me and walked right over here. I tried to stop him." Ponyboy said in a scared way.

Snitch…

"Ok, Ok. Listen we're going to race but if we get caught the first time then we have to pay." Dally said.

"But Dally, we ain't got that kinda money!" Ponyboy said.

"It don't matter Pony you ain't racing." I said.

Just then I felt a big hand on the back on my neck.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" He asked.

He looked up before I could even answer the question.

I followed his eyes to the Soc that threatened us.

"Hey! What's the idea of getting my little brother in this?" He asked.

Ponyboy looked at Darry then to the Soc.

"Well we already have a deal going here. Here at four, tomorrow. Or…"

"Or what, you freak?" Darry asked.

The Soc shrugged, got in his car and sped away.

"Look Pony! You two better be glad Dally came and told me about this! Okay, you need a team, and a car." Darry said, looking around.

"Darry, how do you know so much about this?" Ponyboy asked.

"How do you think I know?!" Darry yelled, in a bad mood of course.

"Where are we gonna get a car?" Ponyboy asked.

"Don't know." Dally said. "I could get Tim to lift me one."

"Sounds good." Darry said. "But one thing Pony. You ain't racing."

"What?! Darry I have to!" Ponyboy yelled.

"No you don't! If you got caught you _and_ Sodapop would be put in a boy's home and Mom and Dad would roll over in their graves!" Darry yelled.

I thought that was a little too much, but he was angry about the whole thing.

"I'm gonna get the rest of the gang." Dally said, running off.

Darry sat down on a swing and looked at the ground.

"Sorry." Ponyboy sad, sitting with him.

Darry didn't say anything back.

Finally Dally came back with Sodapop, Two-Bit, and Steve. They looked angry.

"What were you to thinking?!" Steve asked making me jump five feet.

"Cool it!" Dally yelled, slapping him in the back of the head.

They all agreed to be in with us.

"No more arguing. We need to set up everything." Darry spoke up. "We all need each other no matter what our differences are."

I looked behind Darry and saw two broads. They looked like greasers, but I didn't trust them.

"Shh…"

"What Johnny?" Dally asked.

I pointed at the girls that were headed our way.

One had short cut blond hair and the other had long black hair.

The blond smiled and looked at Dally. "Hi." She greeted.

Dally smirked. "Hey haven't I seen you around here?" He asked.

"Maybe. I'm Ashlee. And you're Dallas Winston." She said.

"Been doing your homework?" Dally asked.

"More like my father's old homework." She answered.

"Your old man works at the jail?"

"He used too."

The other one walked right up to Sodapop and took his hand and shook it. "Hi I'm Rose." She said.

Rose had pretty long black hair. Sodapop stood there for a minute, like he was in a daze. "I'm Sodapop."

They had friends with them, of course. There were 3 of them one was red headed; one was brown headed, and the other one with peach-ish color hair.

The brown walked up to Darry. "Hi I'm Tiffany."

Darry gave her a weird look. "Hi. I'm Darry."

Steve decided to walk up to the peach haired girl.

"Hi I'm Steve." He said.

"I'm Rachel." she replied.

The Red walked up to Two-Bit. "Hello I am Patty."

"I'm Two-Bit." He said.

"So what are you doing here?" Ashlee asked, looking around.

"We got challenged to a street race." Dally answered, pulling out a cigarette. "What about you guys?"

"We were here looking for some action." Patty answered. "We street race too."

"Look we don't street race like every other day. We were _challenged_." Darry said, frowning.

"Sorry, big guy." She said, sarcastically.

"We can help you guys out." Rachel said, with a smile.

Steve laughed, "Yeah right."

"What's that mean?" Rose asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothin. Just that you're all girls." Steve answered. "You look kinda Soc-y too."

"What was that?" Ashlee asked. "We ain't Socs."

"I didn't say you _are_ Socs. I said you _look_ Soc-y." Steve said.

"Steve, drop it." Sodapop said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, look how long have you guys been street racing?" Rose asked.

"I used to street race a few timed a month." Darry spoke up, making Ponyboy jump a little.

"Anyone else?" Patty asked.

No one said anything.

"That's what we thought. Now we've all been racing for a while." Tiffany said. "But, if you guys think you can just wing it then…"

"Okay, okay. You girls can race too." Steve said. "But we need a car."

"We have two. Rose's would be better." Ashlee told him.

"Me and Steve'll take a look at it. Wouldn't want anything to go wrong." Sodapop said.

Rose nodded and stared a minute too long.

This was like something coming out of those romance novels or something. It made me a little sick. But, of course I started to think about Ponyboy. I wanted to be with him like… Sodapop probably wanted to be with Rose that second. I was a freak.

"Well tell us about yourselves." Dally said, "Can't race with strangers."

"Well I just moved here with Rose a few months ago. We were in California, that's how we met. We raced each other and got caught, getting jailed for a while. When we got out we came here, we were looking for Harper, Oklahoma, but we got into some trouble here. We just decided to stay here, we bought a small place and stay there, till we met Patty, Tiffany, and Rachel, and they're triplets. They _were_ Socs. But, after their parents found out about all trouble they got in and the stuff they were doing, they through them out. The three had a grandmother that let us move in." Ashlee explained.

"Well how did you two meet them?" I asked.

"In a drug store. They were drunk with some Soc guys that were their boyfriends at the time." Rose answered. "When we first got here, we didn't know what a Soc was or a Greaser. It was all new to us."

"I guess it would be." Darry said with a little sympathy in his voice.

"Well, I guess we all need to be getting home. We need to rest up for tomorrow." Dally said.


	2. Chapter 2

Frontline

**Frontline**

Chapter 2

Sodapop's P.O.V

The morning after meeting the five girls we were all up early. Even Two-Bit.

"Are you guys sure we should go racing?" Ponyboy asked, looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah we can beat 'em." Dally said. "Don't worry so much."

Ponyboy grunted and shifted from one leg to another.

Darry walked out of the bathroom and gave us all a look over. "Stop stressing so badly." He told us.

Darry wasn't gonna be there, he had to work.

"How can we not?" Steve asked.

"Easy, don't think about it. It's not till four anyway. You guys should go out and find something to do." Darry suggested. "And get out of my house."

"Come on Darry. You can't expect us to do that." I said, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"You guys have been through much worse. Now get over it." Darry said, going to get fully dressed.

I sat on the couch with Steve and Dally for a while. Dally left to go to work after an hour. There was nothing on TV and we were just sitting. Not joking around. Not talking. Nothing. Just sitting. "Hey Steve, you got the girls' number?" I asked.

Steve dug in his pocket and passed me a small piece of paper.

"We need to check on that car." I told him going to the phone.

"Killing time there Sodapop?" Two-Bit asked.

"So what if I am?" I asked, dialing the number.

"Hello?" Ashlee answered.

"Hey when do you want Steve and me to work on the car?"

"Well we can meet you guy's somewhere in a few minutes." Ashlee said.

"Go to the DX. It's where all my tools are."

"Okay. We'll meet you there soon."

I hung up and went to get dressed. After that I went back out. "Anyone want to come with us?" I asked.

"Naw." Ponyboy said.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Naw I'll stay." Two-Bit said, taking the remote from Steve.

"Okay." Steve said, walking outside.

I followed him all the way to the DX where the girls were.

"You girls are fast." Steve commented, opening the hood of the car.

It was nice. Green. It looked fast too.

"I really don't think there's a problem." Rose said, crossing her arms.

"We need to check." Steve said, still looking inside the car.

"How many times have you crashed this car?" I asked, slipping into the driver's seat.

"Never." Rose answered. "Do you really think a car like this has been crashed?" She asked.

"No, just a question." I answered, holding my hand out for the key.

"I don't think so." Rose said.

"I'm a mechanic you can trust me." I said.

"I'm not letting some pretty boy mess around with my car." She told me.

"You're letting Steve." I remarked.

She just looked at me and walked back over to the girls.

I sighed and shook my head as I got out and shut the door. I walked over to Steve. "Anything?" I asked.

"Not that I can see. Take a look." Steve told me.

I took his place and looked inside.

"Glory, Soda. Those are some of the best looking girls around here." Steve said.

"What about Evie?" I asked.

"Who?" Steve asked, sarcastically.

"Gees Steve." I laughed, pushing him. "But, really Steve there ain't nothin to leave your girl over."

"What do you mean?"

I closed the hood and leaned on it. "See that girl over there?" I asked, pointing at Ashlee.

"Yeah. What about her?" Steve asked.

"That's my old girlfriend." I said. "Or I guess you could call her that. One night, then I never saw her again."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Yep. How could I forget her? And I know she remembers me." I told him. "But, I ain't gonna say nothin about it."

"Well don't go off telling Dally." Steve told me.

"I don't think it'll matter in a week." I said with a grin. "Girls like her ain't lookin for anything long."

"Are you two done over there?" Rosa asked, walking back over.

"Yep." I answered. "It's real nice. Where'd you get it?"

"My rich cousin, Fredrick" She answered, getting in the driver's seat.

"Well it was nice of him to give it to you." I said, leaning on the roof of the car as I looked in at her.

"I didn't say he gave it to me." She replied, looking over to me. "Wanna ride?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered going over to the other side.

"Get the others." She said stopping me.

"And I thought this would be a romantic ride alone." I said, making her blush. I grinned and looked over the car at everyone else. "Hey! Come on, were leavin!" I got in and sat next to Rose.

Patty, or whatever her name was, sat next to me.

The other's piled in the back.

"Where're we going?" Steve asked, leaning on the seat.

"Don't know." Rose answered.

"Let's go see Dal." I suggested thinking about Ashlee. "Wouldn't that be great, Ashlee?"

She didn't answer me, so I guessed she remembered.

"Well that sounds good to me." Rosa said, going the direction.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

It was three and Sodapop and Steve weren't back.

I was pacing the room with my hands on my head.

It felt like I was going to have to run a track meet by myself to represent my school.

"Stop pacing." Two-Bit said, grabbing my arm and pulling me right on top of Johnny.

Johnny jumped a little and whimpered.

"Gees Two-Bit!" I said getting off of him.

"Not my fault you were dropped on your head when you were a baby."

"What does that have to do with me falling?" I asked.

"Nothing, now shut your face and sit down. You're making me nervous." Two-Bit demanded. "You're brother better get back here. I'll ring his pretty little neck."

"You need to calm down. You're making me nervous." I told him.

The door opened about fifteen minutes later and in came Sodapop and Steve.

"Come on guys. We're gonna go on to the park." Steve said.

Two-Bit scowled as he walked outside.


End file.
